


Abrupt Awakening

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Intimacy, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Sad, Stalia, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bolted upright suddenly with a scream on the tip of his tongue begging to be let out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This is an older story it's AU from Season 3B

Stiles bolted upright suddenly with a scream on the tip of his tongue begging to be let out but he held it in. However, he couldn't stop himself from breathing heavily due to the adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins. His eyes took in the room as his breathing slowed, the most prominent feature was the alarm clock that told him with glowing purple numbers that it was 2:45 in the morning. It was purple for a reason and that reason was as far as he knew of no creatures eyes were that color. The rest of the room was only silhouetted due to the low level of light coming through the barely opened curtains. He winced as a brighter light scorched his eyes. He looked over and saw Malia looking at him concerned. She was a light sleeper and he had woke her up, he hated when he did that. She didn't ask him whether or not he had had a nightmare because she knew that he had.

"What was it?" she asked turning down the lamp she had just turned on so that it was less bright. Stiles took in several more deep breaths until his breathing sounded at least somewhat normal.

"Scott, when the Nogitsune was torturing him," he admitted, he didn't like talking about it, he didn't like reliving it in his nightmares, but unfortunately since he made Malia talk about her nightmares she made him talk about his. He supposed it was healthier but didn't really care not now.

"It wasn't you," she said because she knew that Stiles still felt guilty about that even though he had been possessed but Stiles had a hard time believing it. He and Malia were alike in that respect too. They both tried to help the other but wouldn't believe what the other had said about themselves.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he muttered as he lowered himself back into the bed, although he knew he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. Having the Nogitsune out of his head hadn't really helped his sleep at all, but he supposed that was because as the Nogitsune ungracefully left he had unhelpfully also left his memories of everything that Stiles had done to his family, friends, and loved ones. She just looked at him concerned and while he loved that she cared about him almost as much as he loved her, he didn't want to talk about it.

It had been three months since he had been freed, and he didn't want to think about it if he didn't have to. He was happy now or at least as happy as he could be with the memories of the Nogitsune bubbling just under the surface of his conscious mind where he keep shoving down the memories as they resurfaced. If only they would take the hint.

"Stiles do you-" he silenced her with a look that she looked slightly annoyed about that he didn't respond to.

"I just want to try to go back to sleep," he said although he knew that he wouldn't be able to. The only way he could fall asleep anymore was with Malia in his bed. Which was why Malia kept sneaking into his room at night, well actually he was pretty sure that Malia couldn't' sleep without him either, but that wasn't really the point. He turned over and pressed his face into his pillow and closed his eyes although he knew it would be pointless.

"Stiles," Malia asked and Stiles found himself turning to her. She was so beautiful, sometimes he had a hard time believing that he got gotten himself such a beautiful girl. She smiled at him in a way that let him that she knew what he was thinking and was flattered. Stiles just smiled wider at her and lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

"We could try a _sleeping aid,_ " he said suggestively he had to admit that sleeping aids were one of his favorite things. She smiled at him but he knew that she wasn't going to go for it. She did put her hand on his face and caressed it for a moment.

"You know you have one of those every night," she pointed out, it wasn't every night but it was close enough that Stiles decided not to correct her. Malia had nightmares too but he also decided not to bring those up.

"Yeah and?" he asked slightly sharper than he meant to and Malia's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said apologetically, he had been snippier lately apparently a continued lack of sleep did that to you.

"Careful, I can still beat your ass with one hand tied behind my back." she warned and Stiles nodded. All his friends, his girlfriend, and even his best friends girlfriend were all stronger than him.

"Sorry," he said again quietly and she nodded back. This was Malia trying and he appreciated it but he didn't want to talk about it, she nodded again seeming to get that. She looked like she was letting it pass for now but he had a feeling that she would try to talk again eventually.

Instead, she molded herself to him claiming his legs with hers. Malia was always cold and so to sleep she always liked to be close to him, she said it kept her warmer. Malia's head was just under his chin and he moved slightly making their bodies intertwined even further. Even though all their clothes were still on, it was very intimate. He inhaled the scent of her fruity smelling shampoo and held her closely as Malia fell back asleep. He focused on Malia's breathing as she slowly started to breathe deeply, he wished he could sleep so soundly but he wasn't jealous of Malia because she had her nightmares too. He ran his fingers lightly over where her hair was, but didn't actually touch a strand because he was afraid of waking her up again. Stiles closed his eyes and just focused on her scent. He couldn't smell the way that Malia could, but he was able to smell Malia and hold her. In doing that he was able to relax and while he was still unable to sleep it gave him a sense of peace -if only for a moment- that he was sorely lacking before.

 


End file.
